


among us - russian mafia bros play among us

by frostedroyaltea



Series: Speak of the Devil AU [10]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Among Us, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Felix Kraus - Freeform, Gen, Major Original Character(s), Mattimir, Oneshot, Original Character(s), Russian Mafia, Speak of the Devil AU, but they are ex criminals, playing Among Us
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27051256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostedroyaltea/pseuds/frostedroyaltea
Summary: the russian mafia plays Among Us
Relationships: Ivan (Daredevil TV) & Felix Kraus, Matt Murdock & Franklin "Foggy" Nelson & Karen Page, Matt Murdock/Vladimir Ranskahov, Piotr (Daredevil TV) & Ivan (Daredevil TV)
Series: Speak of the Devil AU [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810366
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

"Vanya," Felix grumbled, "stop following me and do your tasks."

"I am. I guess they're in the same direction."

"Uh-huh." Felix looked over at Ivan's phone and narrowed his eyes. "Why is your name red?"

"Oh Lixa," Ivan said sweetly, "you don't have your glasses on. You must have seen it wrong.” Ivan twisted around and turned the screen away. Felix scowled.

"I found my contacts _liar_." Felix looked back down at his phone and his mouth dropped open as he watched Ivan kill him. It dropped lower when he watched Ivan report it.

"You see who did it?" Piotr asked.

"No. I just saw the long tongue thing impale him," Ivan said.

"That is _not-_ "

"Shh." Ivan pressed a finger to Felix’s lips and Felix blinked and stared down at him. "You're a ghost so you can't talk."

"That wasn't a rule when _you_ died last round."

"Scream into the void," Aslan said. He looked at Felix's phone. "Was that you who died?"

"Yes. You should know this. It shows our names on screen. Anyway, Ivan is not being fair." 

"Quit pouting," Piotr chastised. "So the rules changed. It's not that big a deal."

"You don't think it's suspicious he made that rule after I died and _he's_ the one who reported it?"

"No. Why?"

Felix blinked. "Of course not," he grumbled.

"Someone just killed me!" Anatoly yelled. It seemed only Felix noticed the faint smirk on Ivan's lips. 

"Now _you_ can't talk Tolya," Piotr said and he smirked. Anatoly scowled.

"I say we need to do an emergency meeting," Vladimir said. 

The meeting did not come to a final conclusion and Vladimir found himself gawping at his phone. His character was lying there, beheaded.

He opened his mouth to say something but Piotr shushed him. "No talking Blondie." 

Aslan and Sergei shared a look. They looked at Dmitri. Sergei called another meeting.

While the meeting was going on Anatoly, Felix, and Vladimir rages in the chat about the unfairness of it all. All three came to the conclusion Piotr was very much "sus" as the kids would put it. Very much sus indeed.

"Hey!" Ivan cried as he watched his character being thrown out of the spaceship. 

"I knew it!" Felix shouted.

"Shut up Ghost," Sergei said. "And sit back down. You almost knocked the food and my drink on the floor.

"Of course you say _your_ drink. What about other people's drinks?"

"I mentioned the others food didn't I-"

"Maybe we should be more concerned about the stitches he almost pulled out," Piotr said and he sniffed. "Again. For the third time actually."

"I'm _sorry-_ "

"You all are very competitive about this aren't you," Matt said.

"These people are _cheating_ ," Vladimir whined, though he later profusely denied it. "Make them stop."

"I don't know. Foggy, should I?"

"Nah. It's pretty entertaining."

"I'll say," Karen said, and she lifted her drink in their direction.

"What the hell! Who killed me!?" Dmitri whipped his head around and scowled at the remaining players.

Piotr stared back nonchalantly. He pointed at Aslan.

"Rude," Dmitri growled at Aslan. "I thought we were supposed to be teammates!"

"We are! I didn't kill you!"

"That's exactly what you'd say if you _did_ kill me!"

"I didn't!"

"I don't know," Piotr drawled. "Seems pretty sus to me."

Ivan let out a drawn out breath. "Please don't say sus. You're too old."

"Sus sus sus sus sus," Sergei chanted and Aslan cuffed him on the head.

"Knock that off. You're the reason we're banned from using internet words."

"That's another reason," Felix said. "You say stuff like that."

"Guys!" Dmitri shouted. "Would you stop fighting already! Piotr has killed you both already!" 

Sergei and Aslan looked down at phones heads and stared in horror at the glowing red 'defeated'. 

Piotr and Ivan both cheered loudly. "Again!" Ivan shouted and he was immediately shot down.

"I've had enough," Vladimir said. "You both always gang up on everyone. Even if you aren't imposter you team up with them and end up voting them off."

"Well you better find yourself a teammate than spoilsport," Piotr said. He patted Vladimir on the shoulder. "You're losing your game Voldoya."

"I'll show _you_ losing your game," Vlaidmri growled and he lunged at him.

"Hey! Enough of that! Not in the house!"

Vladimir sat back down almost sheepishly. "Sorry, Motya."

"You've really mellowed him," Piotr told Matt and Vladimir stood up again. 

"I'll show _you_ mellowed-"

"How about we call it a night," Foggy said. "I think we've had enough of all-" he waved a hand "-this."

"Foggy," Karen said as she stood, "is right. Good night everyone." She waved goodbye as she left and a chorus of goodbyes followed her as she shut the door.

"Goodnight everyone," Foggy said, and he too left.

Piotr insisted he check Felix's stitches again and Felix let him with a sigh. 

"You all staying or going?" Matt asked.

"Leaving," Aslan, Dmitri, and Sergei all said. They left and said they'd be waiting for Piotr by the car.

"You," Piotr pointed a finger at Felix, "don't leave yet. Wait until Matt or Claire or I says it's fine."

"Fine _dad_ ," Felix said with a roll of his eyes. 

"Vanya. Same goes for you."

"But-" Ivan whined.

"No but's. Tolya is going to stay here-"

"Uhh, since when?" Matt asked.

"Why do I have to play babysitter," Anatoly huffed.

"Because I said so and because the rest of you are hopeless at being responsible. Goodnight." He spun on his heels and left before any protests could be made. 

Matt sighed in exasperation. "Let's go, I guess." Vladimir stood and followed him into his room.

Somehow Ivan ended up curled around Felix on one of two couches. Felix was horrified to realize the kid was now at least as tall as him.


	2. rewritten, edited, and now there's more. hooray!

A door slammed against the wall, startling Felix from his sleep. He scowled in the direction of the door. “What do you want?”

“Lixa!” He groaned. “Were you asleep?”

“Yes.” He rubbed his eyes and groaned again. “Urg.”  
  


“What?”  
  
“My eyes hurt.”

“Why would they be hurting?”

“I fell asleep with my contacts again.” Felix swiped at his computer screen. Nothing. He frowned. He tried the power on his computer. Still nothing. Dead. He sighed and plugged it back in.

“So.” Ivan sat in the chair next to his. “Why is it that whenever I come to visit you’re sleeping? I thought Grisha didn’t like slackers.”  
  
“I _was_ working. I was waiting for some _things_ to download and it was taking too long so I was watching a show… And then forgot about work. Anyway-” Felix spun in the chair to face Ivan “-what do you want?”

“So there’s this new game-”

“Vanya I have work,” Felix said and he gestured to the still blank monitor.

“Hmm.” Ivan peered closer. “COmputer still looks dead. So we can play.”

“Fine. What is it?”

“It’s called Among Us. It’s people on a spaceship and they get to kill each other and then the other people try to figure out who the murderers are.”

“Where do I get it?”

“On your phone.”

The game was quick to download. As soon as Felix had it up Ivan thrust his own phone at him and told him to put in the code. “So. How do I know if I’m a murderer or not?”

“If you’re imposter you kill people. If you aren’t you try not to die and try to find out who the imposter is.”

“Seems simple enough,” Felix said to himself. 

He died almost immediately. The computer was back and alive and he went back to downloading what Vladimir needed and looking for a way to contact an old ally. The search came up empty and he looked back at the game. The ghosts were currently in the chat yelling at the imposter. Felix felt he could relate.

“You die yet?” he asked Ivan.

“Never,” Ivan said in a low voice. “I. Will. _Not_. Lose.”

“...You must really like this game.”

*

Ivan must’ve introduced the game to some of the others because the next day they were arguing about it when Felix walked in. Grisha was staring from the doorway to his office. “Why,” he said, looking like he was staring off into the distance. He looked at Felix. “How does this always happen?”

Felix just shrugged and continued his search through the of the internet.

*

On their way back to the safehouse a group of, they were kids really, stopped them. There were ten of them to their eight. 

“Move,” Vladimir barked. 

“Make us,” own of them taunted. Vladimir glared at him and he faltered under the weight of the stare. “This is Irish territory. Go somewhere else,” he said weakly.

One of the other, bigger, ones shoved his way forward. “This is why Maeve put _me_ in charge.” He puffed his chest out and stared at Vladimir. “You have to go somewhere else! This is irish territory now.” He stuck his chin up and grinned triumphantly.   
  


Vladimir took a step forward. “Since when.”  
  
“Since last week. Now go! Maeve doesn’t want any uhh. Uhh. Gop-”

“Alright.” Vladimir walked up to their leader and stared down at him. “I’ve had enough. Get out of here. Go home.”

“Or else _what_?”

Vladimir narrowed his eyes and glared down at him. “Do you want to find out?” He crossed his arms and tapped his foot.

The kid eyed him, swallowed and took a step back. “There’s more of us than _you_.”

“Listen kid-”

Somehow one of them had snuck off without their notice. Ivan yelped and they turned to look at him. He had one of the kids by their hood and was holding a switchblade in his other hand. “Kid tried to stab me,” he said and he shook the kid roughly. The kid look close to tears and they let out a whimper as they tried to sneak away and Ivan tightened his hold.

“You listen here,” Ivan all but snarled. “You stay out of here. Don’t do shit like this. You can get killed.” Ivan shook them again. “Do you understand?” 

The kid whimpered a ‘yes’ and scampered away as soon as Ivan relaxed his hold. Most scattered after that, leaving in groups of twos and threes. 

While their peers left three rather bold, rather stupid, kids still held their ground. They quickly left after being starred down but not before one of them managed to get Felix with his knife. 

There was a clattering on the fire-escape above them and all of them looked up. Matt was standing there, in his old black attire. “Must you all be getting into fights on my doorstep?”

“Sorry Motya,” Vladimir said. 

“Someone’s bleeding. You had better come in. 

“Through the _door_ ,” he added after Vladimir made for the fire-escape. “I’ll let you in.”

“I know,” Ivan said after they had settled on the couches and had been introduced to Matt’s friends and thoroughly threatened not to hurt them, “we could play Among Us.”

“Your awfully good at that,” Foggy commented, eyeing Piotr stitching the cut on Felix’s chest.

“Thanks. I work with a bunch of idiots. Can you believe,” he nudged Vladimir with his foot, “this one thought it would be a good idea to dump vodka on an open wound? A bunch of tupitsy all of them.”

“Rude,” Vladimir said and punched Piotr’s arm.

Felix yelped when the needle jabbed him painfully. “Sorry,” Piotr soothed. He glared at Vladimir and kicked him. “Don’t _do_ that. That’s why you get called ‘tupitsa’.”

“Did you make a game?” Felix asked through gritted teeth. He screwed his eyes shut at a particularly painful stitch. 

“Yeah.”

The rest of them, excluding Piotr and Vladimir who was put in a ‘timeout’ by Piotr, got on, to Ivan and Felix’s surprise. Ivan picked his way through them quickly until the very end when he was inevitably voted out when he was slipping.

Several games later Matt, Foggy, and Karen were invested in the outcomes of their numerous rounds. They had been given food and drinks and seemed inclined to stay as long they’d be allowed.

Another game was started after a rather sloppy one that resulted in arguments over what rules should be made specifically for the players involved. Their ‘discussion’ came to no such argument so another game was started. 

"Vanya," Felix grumbled, "stop following me and do your tasks."

"I am. I guess they're in the same direction."

"Uh-huh." Felix looked over at Ivan's phone and narrowed his eyes. "Why is your name red?"

"Oh Lixa," Ivan said sweetly, "you don't have your glasses on. You must have seen it wrong.” Ivan twisted around and turned the screen away. Felix scowled.

"I found my contacts _liar_." Felix looked back down at his phone and his mouth dropped open as he watched Ivan kill him. It dropped lower when he watched Ivan report it.

"You see who did it?" Piotr asked.

"No. I just saw the long tongue thing impale him," Ivan said.

"That is _not-_ "

"Shh." Ivan pressed a finger to Felix’s lips and Felix blinked and stared down at him. "You're a ghost so you can't talk."

"That wasn't a rule when _you_ died last round."

"Scream into the void," Aslan said. He looked at Felix's phone. "Was that you who died?"

"Yes. You should know this. It shows our names on screen. Anyway, Ivan is not being fair." 

"Quit pouting," Piotr chastised. "So the rules changed. It's not that big a deal."

"You don't think it's suspicious he made that rule after I died and _he's_ the one who reported it?"

"No. Why?"

Felix blinked. "Of course not," he grumbled.

"Someone just killed me!" Anatoly yelled. It seemed only Felix noticed the faint smirk on Ivan's lips. 

"Now _you_ can't talk Tolya," Piotr said and he smirked. Anatoly scowled.

"I say we need to do an emergency meeting," Vladimir said. 

The meeting did not come to a final conclusion and Vladimir found himself gawping at his phone. His character was lying there, beheaded.

He opened his mouth to say something but Piotr shushed him. "No talking Blondie." 

Aslan and Sergei shared a look. They looked at Dmitri. Sergei called another meeting.

While the meeting was going on Anatoly, Felix, and Vladimir rages in the hat about the unfairness of it all. All three came to the conclusion Piotr was very much "sus" as the kids would put it. Very much sus indeed.

"Hey!" Ivan cried as he watched his character being thrown out of the spaceship. 

"I knew it!" Felix shouted.

"Shut up Ghost," Sergei said. "And sit back down. You almost knocked the food and my drink on the floor.

"Of course you say _your_ drink. What about other people's drinks?"

"I mentioned the others food didn't I-"

"Maybe we should be more concerned about the stitches he almost pulled out," Piotr said and he sniffed. "Again. For the third time actually."

"I'm _sorry-_ "

"You all are very competitive about this aren't you," Matt said.

"These people are _cheating_ ," Vladimir whined, though he later profusely denied it. "Make them stop."

"I don't know. Foggy, should I?"

"Nah. It's pretty entertaining."

"I'll say," Karen said, and she lifted her drink in their direction.

"What the hell! Who killed me!?" Dmitri whipped his head around and scowled at the remaining players.

Piotr stared back nonchalantly. He pointed at Aslan.

"Rude," Dmitri growled at Aslan. "I thought we were supposed to be teammates!"

"We are! I didn't kill you!"

"That's exactly what you'd say if you _did_ kill me!"

"I didn't!"

"I don't know," Piotr drawled. "Seems pretty sus to me."

Ivan let out a drawn out breath. "Please don't say sus. You're too old."

"Sus sus sus sus sus," Sergei chanted and Aslan cuffed him on the head.

"Knock that off. You're the reason we're banned from using internet words."

"That's another reason," Felix said. "You say stuff like that."

"Guys!" Dmitri shouted. "Would you stop fighting already! Piotr has killed you both already!" 

Sergei and Aslan looked down at phones heads and stared in horror at the glowing red 'defeated'. 

Piotr and Ivan both cheered loudly. "Again!" Ivan shouted and he was immediately shot down.

"I've had enough," Vladimir said. "You both always gang up on everyone. Even if you aren't imposter you team up with them and end up voting them off."

"Well you better find yourself a teammate than spoilsport," Piotr said. He patted Vladimir on the shoulder. "You're losing your game Voldoya."

"I'll show _you_ losing your game," Vlaidmri growled and he lunged at him.

"Hey! Enough of that! Not in the house!"

Vladimir sat back down almost sheepishly. "Sorry, Motya."

"You've really mellowed him," Piotr told Matt and Vladimir stood up again. 

"I'll show _you_ mellowed-"

"How about we call it a night," Foggy said. "I think we've had enough of all-" he waved a hand "-this."

"Foggy," Karen said as she stood, "is right. Good night everyone." She waved goodbye as she left and a chorus of goodbyes followed her as she shut the door.

"Goodnight everyone," Foggy said, and he too left.

Piotr insisted he check Felix's stitches again and Felix let him with a sigh. 

"You all staying or going?" Matt asked.

"Leaving," Aslan, Dmitri, and Sergei all said. They left and said they'd be waiting for Piotr by the car.

"You," Piotr pointed a finger at Felix, "don't leave yet. Wait until Matt or Claire or I says it's fine."

"Fine _dad_ ," Felix said with a roll of his eyes. 

"Vanya. Same goes for you."

"But-" Ivan whined.

"No but's. Tolya is going to stay here-"

"Uhh, since when?" Matt asked.

"Why do I have to play babysitter," Anatoly huffed.

"Because I said so and because the rest of you are hopeless at being responsible. Goodnight." He spun on his heels and left before any protests could be made. 

Matt sighed in exasperation. "Let's go, I guess." Vladimir stood and followed him into his room.

Somehow Ivan ended up curled around Felix on one of two couches. Felix was horrified to realize Ivan was now at least as tall as him.

"Who knew members of the mafia could be so cuddly." Felix cracked an eye open and closed it when he saw it was Foggy.

"I did," Matt said.

"Shut up," Vladimir said weakly.

"I let him do it because he's warm and I'm cold," Felix mumbled.

The arm around Felix's waist tightened. "No," Ivan mumbled. "You love me."

"Do I?"

"Jerk."

"Brat."

"You haven't shoved me off yet."

"You're warm. I'm cold."

"Mhmm. Deny it all you want. But _I_ know the ~truth~."

"He isn't wrong Lixa," Anatoly said.

"Traitor," Felix grumbled. "What time is it?"

"Noon."

" _What_!?" He sat off and Ivan fell off the couch with a yelp.

"Relax." Matt walked over and kneeled by the couch. "I should check the stitches." 

Said stitches had not been pulled out or messed up since the night before and Matt happily released the Russians out onto the street. He said they could come back as long as they’d be quieter about playing and arguing.

  
Foggy said it wasn’t likely to happen. Anatoly sighed in agreement and apologized for the lot of them. Both came to the conclusion something similar was likely to happen in the future and they shouldn’t try to stop it.   
  
Matt glared and told them to knock it off, and yes, he would kick them out, and do it gladly. It would be deserved so they couldn’t complain he said. Anatoly agreed with that as well.


End file.
